Vehicles provide for a listening environment that differs greatly from the listening environment offered by different venues such as for example stadiums, festivals, recording studios, concert halls (e.g., large, medium, or small), etc. In general, sound recordings of audio captured in stadiums, festivals, recording studios, and concert halls, etc. may not translate well to the listening environment of the vehicle. For example, the listening environment within the vehicle is considerably smaller than the listening environment of the foregoing venues. Additionally, the listening environment for the vehicle provides for different sizes and shapes of various walls (e.g., front wall, rear wall, side walls, and a top wall) when compared to various walls of the venues noted above. The different sizes and shapes that define the listening environment of the vehicle may make it difficult for sound recordings captured in other venues to translate into the vehicle. Therefore, the user experience in the vehicle suffers.